Mentiras sinceras
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Às vezes é complicado sempre dizer a verdade... [Tomoyo e Eriol]Oneshot


**_Oie pessoas! Tudo bem com vocês!_**

**_Raposa do Deserto acaba de voltar de PE!_**

**_Essa minha fic aqui é oneshot, e e sobre o meu casalzinho favorito: Eriol e Tomoyo._**

**_Espero honestamente que gostem, e lhes peço para não se preocuparem em entender muito o começo e o meio da estória, e sim o final, que é para mim o mais importante. Quem conseguir entender o que eu quis dizer no final, conseguiu entender o sentimento que eu desejei passar ao escrever essa fic._**

**_Beijos muito grandes no core!_**

**_P.S.: Vou atualizar a fic " Trocando as Bolas" até segunda, e já vou avisando de primeira mão, repensei melhor e farei uma trilogia mesmo. Coitado dos meus leitores. u.u'_**

****

**_----- _**

**Mentiras Sinceras**

_Eu tô perdido  
Sem pai nem mãe  
Bem na porta da tua casa  
Eu tô pedindo  
A tua mão  
E um pouquinho do braço_

**Às vezes é complicado sempre dizer a verdade, essa é uma das muitas coisas que são completamente impossíveis do homem não fazer uma única vez, todos os homens mentem, só que ao contrário da verdade, todas as mentiras são sinceras... **

**- Eu não posso mais...-diz uma voz para si mesma. **

**- Eu não posso mentir mais sobre o que eu realmente sinto por você Sakura...- a moça de grandes orbes violeta observa sua amiga junto com o namorado chinês dela. **

**- TOMOYO! – grita Sakura vendo que a prima não estava muito longe. **

**_Migalhas dormidas do teu pão  
Raspas e restos  
Me interessam  
Pequenas poções de ilusão  
Mentiras sinceras me interessam  
Me interessam, me interessam_**

****

**Tomoyo apenas acena para a prima e volta para sua casa, pensativa... Como podia ter escondido o seu sentimento durante seis anos? Como pode continuar mentindo para Sakura, e o pior, para ela mesma? **

**Quando era pequena aprendeu que falar a verdade era sempre a melhor maneira de evitar o seu próprio sentimento e o do próximo, mas não adianta, a natureza humana é aprender através do caminho do sofrimento. Estava cansada de mentir para a sua prima, e continuar falando para si que seria feliz se Sakura fosse feliz, era tudo uma mentira, ela não era.**

_**Eu tô pedindo  
A tua mão  
Me leve para qualquer lado  
Só um pouquinho  
De proteção  
Ao maior abandonado  
**_

**Ao chegar em casa a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça foi um banho frio, todavia a mesma optou por ir até o jardim, repensar todos os seus anos de silêncio. Tomoyo observa a grande e imponente árvore de cerejeira que tem no seu jardim, a moça vai até lá e se senta, querendo saber o que faria. **

**- Eu não posso mais... – repetiu novamente para si mesma. **

**- Você guardou esse segredo por seis anos, por que não pode agüentar o resto do tempo, Tomoyo? – um homem apareceu do lado da moça, entretanto a mesma não quis fita-ló.**

**_Teu corpo com amor ou não  
Raspas e restos me interessam  
Me ame como a um irmão  
Mentiras sinceras me interessam  
Me interessam  
_**

**- Porque não importa quanto tempo passe, vai chegar um momento que esse segredo acaba por te sufocar. – uma lágrima escorre do olho da jovem. **

**- Esse segredo não lhe sufoca quando revelado a alguém, Tomoyo. E eu sei do seu segredo, portanto o mesmo não irá sufocá-la. – disse ao sentar-se ao lado de Tomoyo. **

**- Promete que não vai conta-lo a ninguém? – pergunta ao virar-se para encontrar o rapaz fita-la.**

_**Migalhas dormidas do teu pão  
Raspas e restos  
Me interessam  
Pequenas poções de ilusão  
Mentiras sinceras me interessam  
Me interessam, me interessam**_

**- Eu nunca contei, por que contaria agora? – o rapaz de olhos azuis abraça a jovem. **

**- Por que você se casou comigo, Eriol? – pergunta a jovem chorando. **

**- Porque eu amo você, e eu não me importo que você ame a Sakura mais do que a mim, o que me importa é que você me ama de alguma forma. – abraça forte a jovem de olhos violetas. **

**- Eu não queria mais mentir pra Sakura... **

**- Uma mentira sincera não machuca ninguém, querida Tomoyo. **

**- Mentira sincera? – pergunta sem compreender a afirmação. **

**- Você disse para Sakura que você a ama, você só não especificou a intensidade desse amor, você mentiu para não fazer com que a minha querida sucessora se sentisse culpada pelo seu sofrimento, mentistes para que ela fosse feliz, e você foi sincera ao dizer que a amava, mas mentiu a maneira, para preservá-la da dor, por isso eu acredito que toda mentira é sincera.**

_**Estou pedindo  
A tua mão  
Me leve para qualquer lado  
Só um pouquinho  
De proteção  
Ao maior abandonado**_

**- Mas nem todos mentem para evitar o sofrimento alheio, Eriol. **

**- Mas as pessoas mentem com o intuito de proteger alguém ou alguma coisa, não importa o que seja, elas mentem e são sinceras ao mentir, porque a sinceridade não é apenas quando você diz a verdade, mas também é quando você mente para satisfazer um desejo que você sabe que não vai ser realizado. **

**- Eu não entendi uma palavra que você disse, mas suas palavras realmente me fizeram bem. – ela riu. **

**- Que bom, isso é o que realmente importa para mim. – sorriu de volta para a esposa. **

**- Você acredita que eu conseguirei esquecer esse amor que eu sinto pela minha prima, querido? – Tomoyo pergunta ao marido. **

**- Eu acredito que sim, querida Tomoyo. Afinal, eu sou ou não sou um super marido? – ele sorriu, fazendo a risada de sua esposa que após tanto rir, beija-o. **

**Às vezes é complicado sempre dizer a verdade, essa é uma das muitas coisas que são completamente impossíveis do homem não fazer uma única vez, todos os homens mentem, só que ao contrário da verdade, todas as mentiras são sinceras, porque as pessoas mentem com o intuito de proteger alguém ou alguma coisa, não importa o que seja, elas mentem e são sinceras ao mentir, porque a sinceridade não é apenas quando você diz a verdade, mas também é quando você mente para satisfazer um desejo que você sabe que não vai ser realizado. **

**EXTREMIDADE**

**----- **

_**Odiou? Amou? Review please.**_

_**Marca da Raposa®**_

_**bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®**_


End file.
